


Modern Magic

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan and Hotaru consider the magical nature of some of the abilities they see in the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Magic

"Hey, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked while lying at the top of the hill.

"Hm?" Hotaru responded, though she was much more involved in working on her new flying robot.

"Do you ever get jealous of some of the alices other people have?" Mikan asked.

"Not really. But I can see why you would," Hotaru commented.

Mikan frowned a little, gathering up the grass in her fists. But she relaxed, and decided to keep talking anyway. "I'm _serious_," she said.

"You think I wasn't?"

"Hotaru and others have amazing alices, but some other students have alices that are just purely magic! Don't you wish you could do magic?"

Hotaru pushed her robot into an upright position before replying. "No one has a 'magic' alice. They all have much more specific alices. And they're all explainable, scientifically."

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Really. It's nothing so ambiguous as 'magic' would be."

"Ambiguous?" Mikan repeated.

"Right. A long time ago, I guess magic was for anything that couldn't be explained with science. Even just flying in an airplane would be considered magic. My alice, and even your alice would also be considered magical."

"I guess that's right..." Mikan said. Hotaru was really a lot smarter than her. How could she have ever thought that they made a good pair?

"Well then," Hotaru began, wiping her hands off. "Should we try out my magical machine now?" she asked, holding her now clean hand out to Mikan.

Mikan looked up, her expression immediately changing from downcast to elated. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. That's right, it was Hotaru who had first reached out her hand to Mikan. Mikan had only accepted it fully. Hotaru had always know about her stupid side, and still hadn't minded. At least not too much.

Mikan grasped Hotaru's hand, and she soon helped her onto the robot. As they flew down the hill, and then up into the sunset-lit sky, Mikan remembered the other part of magic, the feeling. She hugged tightly around Hotaru's waist as they flew through the sky, thinking her original idea had been wrong after all. Hotaru had a very magical alice, indeed.


End file.
